Imidazolylcyanoguanidines in which the imidazole and cyanoguanidine are joined through a linear connecting group are known as H.sub.2 receptor inhibitors. See U.S. Pat. No. 3,950,333 to Durant et al. In addition, compounds have been prepared similar to those of Durant et al. in which the imidazole moiety has been replaced by an alkylaminofuran moiety. See U.S. Pat. No. 4,128,658 to Price et al. The instant compounds differ in utilizing the aminoalkyl pyridine moiety.